Young falls
by kamikazy
Summary: Welcome to Young Falls, Young justice and Gravity falls crossover the first, why hasn't this been done before? t for safety. Humor for Mable and H/C for feels.
1. Chapter 1

Young falls/ Gravity justice (Young justice X Gravity falls)

A/N: WHY DOESN'T THIS EXIST YET?!

_**Gravity Falls, Oregon, Mystery Shack attic**_

It was a humid night, the sky seemed like it wanted to cry, but as 12 year old Dipper Pines was reading a book but not just any book. Journal number three. He moved his eyes from the page of the book to his twin sister Mabel.

Mabel sensing her twin's discomfort turned on her overhead lamp and she asked tiredly

"What's wrong Dipping sauce?" her voice full of concern for her slightly younger brother

"Oh, hey Mabel, did I wake you?" Dipper replied his voice equally as concerning.

Mabel may be older but he always thought that he was more mature, he unlike his sister didn't automatically trust anyone.

Not that he had trust issues, it's just that well Mable trusted to easily, and like a good twin brother he was, was the one left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Maybe that's why he wasn't so easy to trust anyone outside of his family; he told himself that it was because the journal had clearly stated 'Trust no one'.

But he knew it wasn't the only reason why he had trust issues, it wasn't because Wendy had turned him down, he himself knew that it was a long shot; he was after all three years her junior.

"No, Twin power, I know when you're thinking about something." Mabel answered with a laugh in her voice.

Dipper shared a knowing look; he was after all accustomed to people thinking that He and Mabel had 'Twin Powers' a myth that Dipper knew wasn't worth solving. He just knew what his sister was feeling. Just as Mabel knew when he was feeling well feelings.

"So I was reading the journal and I came across this spell that allows you to travel to dimensions. I say we try it out." Dipper told his sister his voice full of excitement.

"Yeah, even more boys in other dimensions to shoot me down." Mabel answered sarcastically,

She had just struck out again, and sadly there were no boys her age left in Gravity Falls, all of them where older, younger or related to her.

"Out of boys to flirt with?" Dipper inquired not looking up from his book

"No, I'm out of options, do we need anything for this dimensional travel thing Dipper?" Mable asked

"No, come on read it with me." Dipper answered signaling his sister to read with him "Noisnemid tnereffid na ot levart esaelp su tel."

As they spoke the words, they found the room spinning, but not moving all at once.

When the twins opened their eyes, they noticed that they were surrounded by teens all very tough looking

"Dipper, where are we?" Mabel questioned her twin

"If I had to guess another dimension." Dipper told his twin

_**Mt. justice, happy harbor, Rhode Island**_

"Wait, so you two are claiming that you're from a different dimension?" a tall red head boy asked

"Well- oh my god you guys have a pet wolf he is so cute!" Mabel began only to trail off as she spotted Wolf.

Dipper with his hands tied behind his back did a face lap.

"Seriously, Mabel I sometimes find it hard to believe that your older." He chided his sister,

Dipper stated "Mabel I can feel you glaring at me."

The ebony teen snapped his fingers

"Back on topic, now!" he snapped

Mabel answered "If you say please."

The teen sighed "Fine, can you please tell us how you got here?"

Mabel stated, "Dipper, the journal."

Dipper sighed and stated "The journal is in my vest."

The red headed teen reached in and grabbed it,

"So how old are you guys?"

Before Dipper could answer Mabel spoke up

"12, the last time Dipper lied about our age, we were caught in a haunted gas station."

Dipper sighed "Hey that was one time!"

Mabel rolled her eyes, and kicked her brother.

"Don't kick me!" Dipper scolded

"Don't be such a buzz kill."

Mabel suddenly saw something poking out of the red headed teens pocket and she asked

"Is that smile dip?"

The teen nodded "Well here, it's called Fun dip."

Dipper stated "Were we're from it's been banned."

The ebony teen asked "Why?"

Dipper stated "Hallucinations." and left it at that

The ebony teen asked "I'm guessing your sister." Well more like stated

"How did you know that?" Mable questioned

The teen stated "I'm a detective."

Mabel suddenly asked "What do we call you two? 'Cause so far, I've been calling you two red head and ebony haired teen."

The red head answered

"Kid flash, and this is my buddy Night wing."

Mabel went wide eyed and gasped "Like superheroes!"

Kid flash nodded

"Yep, just like superheroes."

Dipper rolled his eyes and stated

"Mabel, they are superheroes."

Night wing concluded "Your names must be Mabel and Dipper Pines"

The two pre-teen twins nodded

"Yeah…" Dipper began only to be cut off by his sisters' cry of "I've got to go!"

Kid flash quickly untied the girl and leads her to the bathroom where, she managed to make it just in time

By the time she returned her twin was waiting for her, "Dipper, do you think that we'll see grunkle Stan again?" she asked softly

Before Dipper could respond, a loud feminine robotic voice announced the arrival of several other people

One being a girl with ebony hair and was wearing a magician's outfit and top hat.

Mabel smiled "Hi, I'm Mabel, I like your hat."

The teen smiled "Why, thank you Mabel I like your sweater." Looking at Mabel and Dipper she asked

"So you two must be our interdimensional travelers?"

Dipper nodded "Yes, ma'am."

The magician smiled "Ma'am, please Ma'am makes me feel so old call me Zantana."

Dipper stated "Dipper Pines."

A half French half Vietnamese girl asked

"A nickname?"

Dipper swiveled his head to face her

"Odd, your facial features suggest you are of Asian heritage, yet you have blonde hair and gray eyes."

He mused

The girl answered "I'm only half Vietnamese I'm also half French, which explains the blonde hair and gray eyes."

Mabel smiled "Well, I think that it makes you beautifully unique."

The blonde teen smiled "Thank you, my name is Artemis."

Mabel stated "Mabel and you've met my twin brother Dipper."

KF asked "Why do they call you 'Dipper' Dipper?" his emerald gaze searching the preteen's gaze

"Its cause of this birthmark that he has!" exclaimed Mabel once again eager to please

"Birthmark?" NW inquired

"It's on my forehead, I keep it covered up, and…" Dipper began turning to his sister

"IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!" yelling in her ear

"Ow, Dip-dip that hurt, there was no need to blow my ear drums out." Mabel whined.

Dipper glared at his twin, before NW stated

"We can trust you, but you have to stay in the cave, until we get this figured out."

Mabel nodded, "Will we ever go back home?" she asked Night wing her chocolate brown eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, we'll do what we can." Kid flash answered.

Suddenly Mabel heard voices in her head

'_Mabel needs to grow up, she is so immature.'_

'_Yeah, what's up with that sweater, did she make it herself'_

'_She's nothing without her brother.'_

She must of had started crying because, Kid asked

"Mabel, you alright?"

Mabel nodded walked to a corner and crawled into her sweater

"Oh, boy." Dipper breathed

"Mabel, are you okay?" he asked

Whilst kid commented "I just asked her that."

Dipper glared at him then Mabel's meek voice sounded from her pink _homemade _sweater.

"Mabel's not here, Mable's in sweater town."

NW asked "What's sweater town?"

Dipper explained "It's her happy place."

Kid sighed, "Come on, Mabel, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Mabel began "I'm…"

Dipper cut her off chiding her

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"I just suddenly remembered what Pacifica and her gang of wannabes said to me before we left." Mabel answered

"Who's Pacifica?" asked Artemis

"Pacifica Northwest is, how do I put this nicely, she's the personification of evil, if evil was a rich, spoiled 12 year old brat, who wears way to much make up and I'm fairly certain she's a fake blonde, and her favorite past time, is making others feel bad. Also her favorite victim just happens to be Mabel."

Dipper explained

"Okay we get Pacifica is a rich, spoiled bitch." Artemis answered

Dipper winced

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Mabel popped her head out of her sweater and stared at her twin like he had grown another head

"Oh, my goddess, you like Pacifica!" Mabel declared

"What? No that's absurd; I hate Pacifica almost as much as you do." Dipper stated his voice wavering slightly

Mabel stared at her twin

"Oh, I see now, finally getting over Wendy, I just wish that your newest crush wasn't my archenemy."


	2. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


End file.
